Various wagering card games have been developed in the past, such as blackjack (or twenty one), baccarat, seven and a half, etc., in which the object is to reach a given maximum count, depending upon the values assigned to the cards according to the game rules. In many cases, exceeding maximum allowable predetermined count results in a "bust," in which the player is automatically eliminated from that hand with no further chance to win. Players are in many instances discouraged by such occurrences, and games in which players cannot "bust" may provide greater enjoyment for players, as they may continue to play the hand through the final card of the hand.
All of the above types of wagering games, in which the player attempts to most closely approach a predetermined value or count with his/her cards, rely strictly upon the numerical value of the cards to determine the winning and losing hands. While generally the game rules are relatively simple, the games are nevertheless extremely fast paced at the casino level, in order to increase the income of the casino. Thus, it can be difficult for a novice player to keep up with the pace of the game and calculate the numerical differences and totals involved.
Accordingly, the need arises for a card game which may include the step of placing wagers or bets on the outcome of the hands, which game involves attempting to reach a predetermined count or value with the cards of each hand, depending upon the numerical values assigned to those cards according to the rules of the game. The game should not include rules in which players or the dealer "bust" by exceeding the predetermined total, and moreover should include additional means of wagering on the outcome of the hands other than strictly considering the relative numerical values of the card hands. The game should also provide for wagering on the occurrence of flush hands, in which all of the cards of a given hand are of the same suit, in order to allow the novice player a means of easily determining a winning hand in addition to the numerical value, and moreover a means of allowing an experienced player to place further wagers on the outcome of a hand, over and above the numerical values.